Compassionate Remorse
by bluegalx
Summary: One-shot about Shiro & Kuro (Shiro's POV) Shiro still feels guilty about being insensitive after Kuro's cat friend Jack died and tries to apologize. Please R


**Compassionate Remorse**

YAY! I wrote and Ororon fic! I started this _months_ ago and then just finished it up last night. I was reading some of the other Ororon fics and was inspired to finish it inspiring music plays. Now don't you wanna go and finish _your_ story?

It was late. Actually early if you wanted to be technical. I was lying on my back, a blanket covering me partially, it was a warm night. I still ached from my wounds earlier, stupid angel. But that wasn't what was keeping me awake. My tail twitched, the only movement throughout the whole house. I hadn't been able to sleep last night either, and had tried to fix my insomnia early that morning, but "the cat has been dead too long". Damn Ororon...

If Jack was alive today he'd still be being an asshole to me. Better an asshole get run over than someone nice, right? I don't see why Kuro had to get so upset even if the cat hadn't been a jerk, it's not like they were best friends, it's not as if _Jack_ had been his older brother. They had known each other for a grand total of a few weeks and Kuro cries his heart out, damn kid!

As for me, well, I hadn't exactly been supportive. Which is why I can't sleep. Kuro's been giving me the cold shoulder since, and when he looks at me he looks with these eyes that make me cringe and I can't shake them no matter what I do. I see him a lot standing near Jack's grave. They gave the cat a grave in the backyard, him and Chiaki. A half angel and a boy monster buried an asshole cat in her backyard. I thought it was funny, no one else did.

The day Jack died I was going to the kitchen after not being particularly nice to my brother or Chiaki. Thus, being the all knowing demon king, Ororon stopped me since he had to enlighten me on the fact that I was a jackass because Kuro and Chiaki were the only reasons I was alive. The fact that he was perfectly right is one of the reasons I've been sleepless two nights in a row.

I try to roll over but my torso hurts so I don't. I close my eyes for the trillionth time but every millimeter of my body feels guilty. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. There's nothing interesting on the ceiling so my thoughts go immediately to my brother. I blink and sit up, my arms resting loosely on my legs and my back slightly hunched. I look to my right and see the shape of a body wrapped in a blanket, illuminated by moonlight. At the top of the shape is a tuft of hair with two black ears pointing out. I feel myself make a face and my body tenses even though he's asleep.

I want to apologize and I suddenly wonder why I haven't already. I feel I have a reason, but I can't put my finger on what it is, so I stop thinking about it. The fact is I haven't and I should. I should also wait until tomorrow to do so, but that's to far away. I'm stiff and aching so my tail taps him lightly.

He doesn't respond, I didn't think he would, so I whisper "Kuro!" He stirs and I pause, but it's a false alarm. Either I didn't wake him up or he wants nothing to do with me.

"Kuro, I really need to talk to you!" I say in a harsh whisper, just in case it's the latter. But there's still no response. I bite my lip as I lean over, my entire body hurting for a few seconds, but after that I get used to it. I put my hand on Kuro's shoulder and gently shake him, repeating his name. Soon he begins to move and I can hear the soft grunts of someone waking up. He sits up, resting his weight on his left arm. His body is still turned away from me but he turns his head around.

"Wha?" he says groggily, his eyes half closed. Then he recognizes me and they open up, turning into a glare.

"Whaddya want Shiro?" he asks.

"Sorry I woke you up"

"Good" he snaps and flops back down.

"Kuro! C'mon, please listen!" I say in a shouted whisper, as if he's running away and I'll never be able to catch him.

"Why?" he asks, and I realize I'm going to have to answer that. I bite my lip, for a moment I can't speak but then the moment is over.

"Kuro, I wanted to apologize..." he turns around and looks at me "...for, ya know, how I was when that happened to the cat, to Jack"

I said it. I let out a breath of air and close my eyes. When I open them Kuro is sitting up, looking at me. He doesn't say anything so I do.

"I went to Ororon this morning, I tried to see if he could bring Jack back to life, really! But he said he couldn't" I pause to let him speak but he doesn't, making me continue "I'm really sorry I just...well...I don't know" I sigh, I really don't, so I wait for him to say something.

He doesn't. Instead he wraps his arms around me and buries his head in my torso. It hurts, but I don't care. I feel my shirt dampening and sigh.

"What're you crying about, you didn't do anything" I say and here a sniffle.

"Yeah, but I was sad 'cause" sniff "'cause I didn't think you liked me..." My body sinks and I want to beat the crap out of myself.

"Dammit Kuro, why would you think I don't like you? I'm your friggin' brother!" He sniffs and looks up, his eyes red and watery.

"I dunno" he replies "but you were being so mean and I thought it was because you didn't like me"

I bite my lip and I still feel like punching myself. But instead I reply:

"No. I was being mean 'cause I'm an asshole." He looks at me for a second and then shakes his head.

"No you're not" he says. I don't believe him, but it makes me feel better anyway. My mouth curves upward a bit into a small smile, and in return Kuro smiles bigger. He wipes his eyes and then yawns.

"Goodnight" he says and flops back down on the mat, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. I let out a content sigh and then lie down. No sooner did I close my eyes then I slipped into two days worth of sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
